dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Finger Beam ("Bang!")
Haha? Are you guys certain this is the name of the technique, sounds pretty sexual if you ask me... haha. 23:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol I noticed that too but there's not really any other name for it. Thunderbender18 00:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, how about we call it, "Bang Beam?" I mean the name, "Finger Bang" is a little too sexual here, and like Frieza's Death Beam, this attack is fired from the index finger. Frieza fires his Death Beam from his finger, but it's not named, "Finger Death," or Death Finger." Since the Finger Bang is fired from the finger similar to Frieza's Death Beam, I think we should the technique, "Bang Beam," or any other name similar, as long as it's appropriate. What does anyone else think about this new name? :In fact, fan created names are not allowed on the wiki. 13:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) New Image Can we get a new image for this article? The current one is low quality. 06:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Freiza a user? Isn't Freiza's attack just his death beam? I mean even the picture has Frieza's hand in the same position, and Freiza seems to favor finger attacks, so can we really call him a user?Black kille 22:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Im pretty sure this is the death beam, this 'bang beam' seems exactly the same and used by the only two that use death beam, so its almost certain this is what it is. Final kamehameha (talk) 20:53, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Name Where from this odd name? And why randomly finger beam get a fan-name? Its real the concrete technique? Then, where is primary source?[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 20:58, September 20, 2013 (UTC) We shouldnt use fan names for unnamed techniques like these. If we really want to keep this page seperate from the Finger Beam page then it should just be called "Bang!", since that's what Vegeta says when he fires it.Neffyarious (talk) 12:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) *Otherwise we'll need to make a category for techniques with unofficial names in order to show that we are acknowledging that they are fan names.Neffyarious (talk) 12:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :That "bang!" just for effect. Its not the name of the attack.--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 13:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :I know, but i'm saying that it makes more sense as a name than "Bang Beam", which is completley fan made.Neffyarious (talk) 13:08, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Are all these even the same move? It even calls it a Death Bullet in Frieza's picture. Stitchking1 (talk) 14:40, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Frieza's move is different from the "Bang Beam", it is called Death Bullet in video games. It is only mentioned here cause they are similar.Doc Nef (talk) 14:48, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. But why is the Death Bullet picture up here. It's one thing to say it is similar but why put a picture up here too? On a side note, on the Death Bullet page this image is labeled as a Death Beam. ??????? Also Cell's Bang Beam image is also on the Death Bullet page. Stitchking1 (talk) 14:55, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Might as well remove the Death Bullet picture from this page I guess. Since this is an unoffical technique and Cell has Frieza's cells, it is possible he is using the Death Bullet, so that is stated on the Death Bullet page.Neffyarious (talk) 15:23, January 30, 2015 (UTC)